


A Whole New Challenge

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus and Alec are about to become parents for the first time. Are they ready?





	A Whole New Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is likely the one and only Malec-with-baby fic you'll get from me, and to be honest, I don't really know how it happened. 
> 
> Said baby is not a baby of any canon appearance, just so you know in advance. 
> 
> Thanks to LazyGeisha for helping me choose a name, and Toughpaperround as always for her beta-ing.
> 
> Happy reading!

Alec loves his mom. He loves the way she loves Magnus, the happiness that shines in her eyes whenever she talks of her family, and her strength when the Shadow World became something she was no longer a part of.

He loves her store. Everything is laid out perfectly, with regular customers and eager-eyed new ones passing through the doors of it every day. Alec can see touches of Magnus everywhere too, since he is so often in here _dressing windows_. There are candleholders that once adorned shelves in their apartment repurposed with fairy lights to highlight a display. One of the mirrors towards the back was theirs too, replaced by a sturdier one when Magnus feared it slipping from the wall. Even one of Magnus' favorite mugs has a permanent home here, proof he spends more time with Maryse than perhaps even Alec does.

But today, with Maryse vibrating in her chair in excitement and the walls of the store feeling like they might be closing in on him, Alec doesn't think he can bear it a moment longer. Not that he can bear the thought of being everywhere else. He feels short of breath, can't keep still, and has checked the time on his phone more times in the last half an hour than he probably has in the past month. He might be exaggerating; Alec's thoughts and focus have been stolen these past few days, and this last hour he's supposed to be keeping _busy_ for feels like several years might have passed.

"Will you _relax_?" Maryse says, playfully reaching out to squeeze his arm.

"I'm relaxed." He's anything but. But Alec tries to sit more nonchalantly and then goes for his usual go-to remedy for keeping calm. His wedding ring is a comforting weight between his finger and thumb as he spins it on his finger, squeezing a fist to feel it there and imagining Magnus doing the same.

"Okay," Maryse replies, pointedly looking at Alec's hands. "Though I'm sure Magnus is feeling exactly the same."

Magnus, Alec thinks, helplessly smiling, is just as bad as he is. Possibly worse. _Definitely_ worse. Their apartment has been through five complete redecorations, with pieces of furniture moved in and out what feels like every day since they got their news. There are new books, endless videos they have curled up to watch together to get them prepared, and near-constant mumblings about _making things safe_. Every time one of them has calmed enough to stop overthinking for five minutes, the other's eyes get wide for realizing there is something _else_ that they don't yet know. There is so much they could get wrong.

"Yeah. He is," Alec says anyway, helpless but to check his phone again. He's meeting Magnus in under half an hour now. Alec considers going for a run to kill some time for how badly he might vibrate out of his own skin sitting here, but another pointed look from him mom curbs that urge a little. She squeezes his arm again, giving Alec a look that tells him everything is going to be okay. And it _will_ be. Won't it?

Though what if they're making a mistake here? What if he and Magnus aren't cut out for this, and this little bubble they've created in their minds of what life will be like for them from now on is about to be burst, for realizing how clueless they both are?

"Alec. No one goes into this knowing everything. No one."

"But you and Dad—"

"We were _hopeless_ ," Maryse says, squeezing his arm in reassurance. "Even after you, and Izzy. We thought Max would be easy, and we couldn't have been more unprepared. And look how wonderfully you all turned out."

Alec covers his mom's hand and squeezes, still with his heart racing, and a hundred questions charging around in his mind that he doesn't have the answers to at all.

"You and Magnus are going to be the _best_ parents," she says, smiling at him with so much pride and excitement that Alec feels himself relaxing for it. Though not too much; because what if they mess this up?

"Are you sure?" he asks, doubt trickling into his voice even as he tries to hide it. They have to get this right like they have nothing else. This is _huge_. And for once it's something both he and Magnus can't prepare for with training, or magic, or anything.

" _Yes_ ," Maryse insists, smiling as though she can hear every one of his fears, dulling them all with how certain she is as she squeezes his arm again. "You will."

* * *

"Alexander. I am surprised my heart hasn't beat right out of my chest already," Magnus says in greeting, as Alec meets him in a cafe near Catarina's, rising to his feet for a kiss.

"You and me both," Alec says, squeezing his hand as he sits down, smiling to the server as they slide a pre-ordered coffee in front of him. "Mom made me leave. She says I was giving her a headache."

"Do you have a headache?" Magnus says in concern, reaching up to sweep hair back from his forehead.

"No. My mom. Though I think she was just saying that to get me out of there."

"Why do you think Catarina insisted we meet at hers together? She all but blocked my number yesterday for _asking too many questions_. She even returned three fire messages unread," Magnus adds, both indignant and playing with his earcuff in embarrassment.

Alec gets it; they have both been bombarding her with questions for days, giving her cause to uncharacteristically raise her voice in exasperation. He's sure there are so many _thank you_ gifts in their future for Catarina once things have settled down. _If_ they do. Catarina has already threatened to go into hiding if they start messaging her for every cough, fluid, and noise they don't understand. Anyone would think the pair of them were both dramatic overthinkers or something...

Since he and Magnus first decided to adopt a child, Catarina has been the one to keep them level-headed. It is Catarina who put word out in the warlock community that they were looking, and Catarina who suggested a warlock child for them in the first place. Since Alec will be a warlock himself in a few short years, they'd decided it made sense for all of them.

In fact, Alec would have started the process to become a warlock in the coming months, had they not heard about this baby needing a home just a couple of days ago. They quickly pushed back his impending transformation so that they would only have raising a child to focus on. _Only._

"We can do this. Right, Magnus?" Alec says, for what might be the hundredth time. Or maybe the thousandth. Magnus slots his fingers through Alec's and squeezes looking just as daunted and excited as Alec is feeling.

"Of course we can. We have faced far bigger challenges. Far bigger battles."

"And we have Mom, Catarina, and so many people around us to help."

"Just as long as they all give us at least a few days to adjust ourselves," Magnus adds, and Alec needs that too. The thought of adjusting to fatherhood under the watchful gaze of everyone they know when they haven't got a clue what they're doing is a horrifying one.

Alec keeps a grip on Magnus' hand as his phone buzzes against the table, holding his breath as he watches him read. Catarina was finishing her work at the Mundane hospital then portaling to collect _their_ baby. He's already been checked over and found to be in perfect health. Alec wants him _yesterday_ , but is also glad they've had at least a couple of days to get used to the idea.

"She's ready for us," Magnus says looking up at Alec with fear, excitement, apprehension, and plenty of other things besides.

"We can do this," Alec says, telling Magnus just as much as himself, as he tugs Magnus to his feet and tells his knees to stop trembling.

"We're going to be _parents_ ," Magnus whispers half-dazed. Alec pulls him in by the waist and kisses him, feeling Magnus shaking just as much as he is.

"We're going to be _amazing_ parents," Alec agrees, knowing Magnus fears so much more than he does because of his parentage. Magnus is going to be a wonderful father, Alec knows he is. He only hopes he can do enough to keep up.

"Well," Magnus says, pulling back to squeeze Alec's hands, holding them in a light grip. "Let's go meet our son."

 _Our son_ , Alec thinks, his heart racing even faster, they're going to have a son.

* * *

Alec's heart couldn't be more full.

This tiny bundle in his arms is peacefully asleep, in a fresh diaper and in his third outfit change since they got him home. Which was unnecessary, really. It's just that they've bought _so_ many clothes.

The same look of wonder he knows is on his face is written all over Magnus', as he carefully tucks in the tiny green blanket where it's slipped from their son's arm. It was a gift from Catarina, who'd handed him over with such tearful pride for them that they'd had to leave quickly, before they all started crying. Alec can still hear Madzie yelling through the portal for them to _take care of her cousin_.

"I don't know how to put him down without waking him up," Alec whispers. He'd been convinced what he remembered from taking care of Max as a baby would come back to him easy as anything.

"No. Me neither," Magnus agrees, though holds his arms out for his turn.

To see Magnus cradling their child to his chest is something else. Alec is filled with such love as he watches Magnus cooing and rocking their baby, that he can't help reaching out so he can hold them both in his arms. Magnus looks at him in triumph, and Alec has to lean in for a kiss. He raises an eyebrow in case there is an objection like he's heard so many times when they've taken care of Madzie in the past. Magnus only tilts his head up in invitation, smiling against his mouth.

"We need to name him," Alec says when they've lost several more minutes to staring at the baby in their arms. They've gone through five names since learning he was coming into their lives, but looking at him now Alec knows none of those names fit.

"We do," Magnus says, and then shakes his head laughing, adding, "I can't believe he's _ours_."

"Me neither," Alec whispers, fascinated with the tiny hand bunched in a fist against Magnus' chest. He's so _small_. At barely two weeks their son doesn't even weigh eight pounds yet. He looks so tiny in Magnus' grip. It's humbling, and terrifying that they are now responsible for this tiny life.

Though it also feels like fate. This little boy is exactly how Alec has always pictured Magnus as a child. Though where Magnus' unglamored eyes are amber, their son's are bright green. Alec is already fascinated, and he's barely had his eyes open for more than five minutes.

"We can't let him sleep without a name," Magnus whispers, grinning at Alec when their son stretches in his sleep and snuggles closer.

"Magnus. He's already asleep."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

They haven't even made it to the baby's room yet, still stood in the middle of their living room that already looks like a tornado has hit. There are huge packs of diapers, boxes of formula, more soft toys than Alec thinks he's seen in his entire life; many of which are gifts from their family and friends. And there are changes of clothes, a baby's bottle that needs washing, as well as other things Alec doesn't really know the name of yet. Magnus could snap his fingers to clean the space in seconds, but Alec thinks tonight once they actually get their son to bed, cleaning will be a chore they choose to do by hand. It isn't every day they become parents for the first time. Both of them want to cherish every moment, no matter what it is doing.

"Okay. We really should, though."

"What?"

"Take him to bed."

"And _name_ him," Magnus insists even as he starts to move.

Alec follows, holding his breath as together they lower him into his bed, carefully adjusting the covers and turning on the soft night light they spent almost an hour choosing.

"How does this thing work again?" Alec whispers, picking up the baby monitor and turning the dial.

Magnus shrugs, taking it from his hands. "I think that's set."

"And we're supposed to just… leave him here?" Alec asks, not convinced either of them are ready to leave the room. What if he needs something, or is scared, or gets too cold, or hot? What if it's too soon to be putting him down after eating? What if his diaper needs changing already? Maybe they should have asked Catarina to come over for a few hours, to make sure they were doing things right.

"Well," Magnus says, pulling at the monitor and squeezing it in doubt, "that's what this is for."

"So. Name," Alec says, grinning at Magnus from across the crib as he slides the monitor into place on the side of it.

"Our back up plan seems right now, don't you think?" Magnus says as he studies the boy sleeping, coming around to Alec's side. Without saying a word he twists his hand making two chairs appear, carefully guiding them into place so they can huddle together by the crib. Clearly, Magnus doesn't feel like he's capable of leaving either. Alec is glad he didn't have to make an excuse to stay.

"You mean, Samuel?" Alec asks, taking Magnus' hand and pulling it into his lap.

"I do."

Alec looks down at the sleeping baby, finally having a name for their son. He still can't quite believe he is theirs. And from the look on Magnus' face, he's having the same thought.

Alec reaches into the crib, running his finger over the back of Samuel's hand, sure his heart might burst with love. "Hi, Samuel."

* * *


End file.
